


A place to call home

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Stanuary Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Sea Grunkles, grunkles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Written for the stanuary prompt week 1: homeWarnings: implied alcoholism, implied childhood abuse, little bit of angst





	

When he had been a boy, his home wasn't the cramped apartment with the angry man, the distant woman, or the brother he could never hope to understand. It had been more of an idea than anything, a dream of finally finding someone who understood him.

He'd believed that hope to be nothing more than a childhood dream as he grew older, idly hopping from place to place, narrowly avoiding the law and managing to keep his freedom.

The only time the mystery shack started to feel like home was when the kids came to live with him. Even then, they couldn't completely mask the feeling that he was trapped, stuck trying to pretend to be as useful as his genius brother, as he always had. At least they didn't mind calling him Stan.

Now, looking out at the endless sea, he'd finally found his home. His home was dangerous, every day a fight for survival, while discovering the aincient treasures the world had hidden with his long-lost-and-found-again brother. It wasn't always easy, and sometimes they fought, but it was never at the scale of broken-beer-bottles-and-black-eyes that Stan had endured when they were children.

And, sometimes, home was a little house in California, covered year-round in Christmas lights with twins, a pig, two nice (but totally oblivious) parents, and, if they were lucky, the owner of a little tourist attraction in northern Oregon and a teenage girl would come down in a hotwired car and pay a little visit.


End file.
